


"The Protector Had Returned"

by Im_a_simple_simp



Category: DSMP|Dream SMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ;-;, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), DreamxDPOG, EnderProtectorDreamxd, Gen, GodDream, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bored so i wrote this, Lazzyass, No Plot, ProtectorDream, TWT, ansgt, lol, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_simple_simp/pseuds/Im_a_simple_simp
Summary: As the Finale battle happened, The whole SMP had teamed up for this day. They had the So called admin who was called Dream or they thought.The ritual fundy and tubbo did was not to get rid of the demon who possessed dream that is called "Dreamon" instead they removed the rightful owner of the body who is now the protector or should we say "watcher" of the server.Instead of the Dreamon who once possessed the admin stayed and took fully control of the body, while the host who is the real owner was separated from his own body and never came back.Heart started to break as the Server that he Created,cared,loved is breaking in front of his eyes, friends who he cared,loved and made this beautiful server together started to hate him while he glared at  the "Dreamon" that just smirked at him.He cursed under his breath and he said to himself once he's stronger and more wiser of his decisions he will get his server back and maintain the balance, while he keep it away from demons such as the "Dreamons"He Let the dreamon do anything he wants, until he was truly sick of it.If dreamxD is the protector of the DSMP
Relationships: Cara|CaptainPuffy/NIchachu| Niki, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay|Dream & CapatainPuffy|Cara, Clay|Dream & Eret(Video Blogging RPF), Clay|DreamxD & Some OOc, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 223





	1. "You Can't Kill Without permission,Tommy"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually nervous, First fic! and it's about DreamxD lol. I'll make another story which is a dream apologist , because i'm an apologist :D And more Ansgt! because i lived for them!!! Probably gonna write this just 2000? or more :>
> 
> Inspired by The Stream of Philza And Techno :> And some Fanarts for it on Insta <3
> 
> There's probably going to have Spelling errors, Gomene!~ Not really a fan of English that much. :>

"Tubbo or the Disk tommy?" ~~Dream~~ said smirking.The three of them stand still in silence there, no one wants to say something until..

"I'm sorry dream" Punz said entering the place. "I'm sorry, you should have payed me more." he finished as the others continue entering.

"Tubbo, Tubbo." Tommy signaling the older brunette. "In the back, now!" He added as they went to the of the other while they kept dream away.  
"Step away from them."Sapnap said as he hit the sandy blonds'. Everyone including puffy,sam,punz,bad,sapnap teamed up to defeat the God of the server, the man who started this conflict,wars and more.

(I'll not continue the Things Happened, You Guys probably watch the stream. if not i suggest to watch it because i'm a lazy bi- beach)

There sat a man with black turtle neck orbs glowing on top of his head and on some of his side. He Sat there meditating Quietly in a place dark and lifeless. Dragon roaring, enderman Spawning and teleporting everywhere.

A small white blob saw the male and silently flew towards the male and seek attention by rubbing it's cheecks to the male.  
The male giggled as he noticed his little companion seeking attention. He looked at it and smiled as he patted it's head.

"Come on, let's go.Where's the other two?" He asked while the white flying ball that has a smiley face going around and around form his head through his chest. He never really got there names, they don't talk.

The "blob" or what he calls it, flew to the living room and stumbled across it's kind. Making the other 'blob' mad at the other.

The two blobs noticed their owner smiling not that far from them. They flew towards the savior who once save them. Getting their daily pats on the head.  
The male snapped his two fingers noticing he didn't wore his face cover, A second later a mask was on his hands. He holds it, and gently put it on his face while standing up.

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

A tall purple-black figure teleported at his back making him flinch a little of the sudden coldness in the air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and turned around "Yes?" He simply said.

  
The Enderman spoked on their own language that only their kinds could understand,But not for the male. living in that kind of place for smooth 7 and a half (or more than ;-;)

  
The roaring of the Enderman simply said "Protector, the team you sent have reported. It's confirmed, Today's the day." The enderman said with a serious tone.

The male shook his head and waves his right hand side by side "En, You can call me dream for all i care, and stop being too serious." Dream said making the enderman friend stare look at him.

"Pro- i mean Dream,Why wouldn't i be serious. He took you body and destroyed your server." The enderman spoke earning a light spank on his back. "my, don't worry i'll tale care of it, okay?"Dream smiled behind the mask, The enderman only gave a sigh to his half spirit friend.

The enderman took a last glance before he closed his eyes. "Alright, bye now. i'll be doing my tasks now." he said waving a goodbye to his spirit friend.  
The enderman walk a little far away and glance at the friend's invisible house where the enders' could only see. and look at the ender dragon that looked back at him as he sigh.

  
**~**

  
Dream carefully closing the door, he closed his eyes recalling the past months he watch as his server turning into a mess. He sigh and walked back at his meditating area knees close to his chest. The blobs and dream are somehow connected, They could feel if their owner is sad or Dream could feel his little blob friends sad,happy,or mad.

The white little ball blobs hurriedly flew finding where their owner was to comfort the half spirit. Dream smiled at the little comfort that giving him warmth "I'm Okay now...thank you" He said hugging the blobs not that tight.

**~**

_  
The Group had been Arguing what to do about the so called ~~Dream~~ , While tommy stared at him oddly. He noticed Purple Substances all over the Older blond's body.

  
"You know,staring is rude."He coldly said to the younger blond, Tommy hated him but he can't feel unguilty for what he did to the older blond. But the other half of his brain Cheering happily because he won, they won.

"You green Bastard! Y-You Moron!"Tommy said muttering wonderful words at the older blond after it. "Tommy?" An older brunette called. "Yes Big T?" Tommy said looking at his Older brother and his best friend.

"You did it!" The older brunette said to the blond, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. The younger blond walk towards him and said "We did it." Hugging the other."Your so hard to hug, y our so small." He said as he chuckled. The older brunette glared at him making the younger blond flinch.

"That's sweet and all but i don't need a brother's drama right now." ~~Dream~~ breaking the moment. "S-shut up Dream!" He shouted a little higher wiping his tears. The demon just smirked behind the mask having an idea on his mind he'd like to try.

"Did you know tubbo, your adopted?" ~~Dream~~ started. "Yes, honestly. Phil confronted me about that couple years ago." Tubbo assured.  
"What are you planing to do green bastard?" Tommy shouted caught everybody in the place's attention.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanting to tell someone about their own family." He said as he closed his eyes, Tubbo walked forward, a little near ~~dream~~ as he spoke "You know about my family?" The brunette said as he had curiosity in his eyes.

"of course. i'm the admin after all, i know every detail of who ever step in my server." He said as he open one of his eyes.  
Tubbo's eyes widen getting more and more interested of it. "Have you met at least one of them? dream?" he said. ~~Dream~~ smiled behind the mask "I've met them all exactly. Two sister, one brother and a loving parents."

The brunette smiled knowing who's his family members but a question stuck on his mind. "Why had you met them..but i haven't?" He said voice cracking a little. "Oh, dear. Let's just say..they don't want you. They never wanted another male on the house. they've hated you since you were born. ~~Lies~~ "He said coldly.

Tubbo gulped. "w-wha?"he said eyes close. "You.. ~~Were loved by your parents and siblings,they cared for you~~ were hated by your entire family ~~.~~ they blamed you for the loss of your mother and your younger sister. ~~It's okay tubbo..it's not your fault.~~ " ~~dream~~ said with a smirk on his face.

"Your family started to drift apart because of you tubbo, Your younger sister went missing, while after a couple of months your older brother and your other younger sister went missing also. You were left by your father. He got sick of you and left you on the street ~~I'm sorry tubs- i can't take care of you anymore..- your older brother and your younger sister went missing too- i'm so so sorry.~~ " ~~Dream~~ said while the smirk never coming off his face.

"That's when you were found by philza," ~~dream~~ finished. Tubbo stepped out a little before he kneeled down as his tears starting to fall harder on his face. "Tubbo! don't take it too far, you know he's a manipulator tubbo, maybe his just manipulating you!" Tommy said as he started to break down muttering words as he kneeled down knees on his chest.

"Believe what you want to believe, tommy. i'm sure i'm telling the truth." He said as a tear left his eyes. "What the- why am i even c-crying? Dream's emotion really passed to me.Good thing i have his mask on." ~~Dream~~ sigh and looked at the younger blond who is glaring at him.

After a while of standing still, Tommy took out the crossbow he got from the chest near the portal. He activate it silently while the others are still comforting the brunette. After putting an arrow on the crossbow he pointed it on the other male. face dark,you could barely see his face.

-click-

~~Dream~~ was shot by tommyinnit 1/3

~~Dream~~ groned for a minute and he opened his eyes meeting the younger blonds gaze once again. The People inside didn't really care about the sudden death. ~~Dream~~ stood there still,not caring if the blond takes another one of his life.

"You still not gonna shoot that?" ~~Dream~~ said. The others keeps yelling the younger blonds' name, yelling at him that he should stop.but no one could stop him, his attention was on ~~dream~~.

Tommy who was not satisfied took out another arrow and pointed it once again to the older blond,He activated it and..

-click-

~~Dream~~ was shot by tommyinnit 2/3

The Demon groned again,teleported to the Obsidian Box once again. Tommy took out An arrow again and Activate the crossbow his holding. Pointing it at ~~dream~~  
As much the others want to stop the younger blond, There is like a barrier who was keeping them away from them.

"Any last word you green bitch?"Tommy said coldly making everyone flinch, "I don't,go ahead."The demon replied.

Tommy pulled the trigger -click- The demon closed his eyes, accomplishing the task given to him.

The arrow this time was fast, It was almost hitting ~~dream's~~ chest when suddenly a bright light purple-blue grabbing it as it stop perfectly.

Dream Stood there 3 blocks high than the others, Hands pointed at the arrow as he stopped it.After it he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, looked at tommy and sigh saying.

"you can't just kill someone without permission, Tommy"


	2. "It's good to see you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let get some Nighmare & Dream being bro in the SMP~  
> "I'm not done yet, just wait for me dreamie~" they said standing near a forest, smile on his face.
> 
> "This is Thrice a week Night!!" A male shouted, serious tone as he float in the void.
> 
> "Sorry! love you bro! i just need time before you kill me- please" They shouted entering the forest with a please-just-this-once face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late post, I forgot yesterday was my last day of exam- so~ i didn't had time to upload this yesterday TwT, But anyways- Thank you for the kudos and all. To inform you, I'm new to this and i don't really know the things in Ao3 so forgive me if something isn't right or so-
> 
> And right! I'll be changing the real dream name to DreamXd and If it's nighmare/Dreamon It will have a strikethrough or something like an line between the "Dream" :>

**Previously..**

"You can't just kill someone without permission,Tommy" Dreamxd said while looking at the younger blond. Orbs floating on his sides as the blob on top of his head.

* * *

**Third POV**

Everyone's jaw drop as they went pale in Silent. "Wha-what?" Sam said. "What. What! I thought i got rid of you months ago!" ~~Dream~~ shouted at the Dream who's now floating towards him.

"Oh dear, you never got rid of me."He said smiling, eye's dull. The other's started to back away, weapons on their hand ready of any attack. They noticed the floating male looked a little like dream. They exchange glances and examine the male with xd mask more.

Trying to figure out who is the male. They stared hardly looking head-to-toe at the two. They mostly stared at the strange male because it's not like dream would wear that kind of clothes.Forest green,lime green, or aqua blue with slight green lightnings robe while in the middle of his chest has an eye looking circle thing they don't know, which is strange they haven't saw any kind of that thing.

You can't clearly see the what kind of color is his robe because of the light his giving or just the lightning of the place.

There are some orbs glowing, shades of Black like a void with purple,light purple,light green( i goggled the color of an end stone okay? it is what it is) shades and dark green on the edge floating in the male's back and some on his sides. Three little circle things with a smiley face on each of them floating with the odd orbs.While the other dream had the clothes they knew, Lime green hoodie with a tight black turtle neck underneath the hoodie followed by his ripped fingerless gloves. Face covered with his almost broken signature smiley face mask.

**~**

"What the f*ck!?" Shouted the loud blond making the other dream stop glaring at each other.They turned at the crowed an saw the blond in front of them. ~~Dream~~ clicked his tongue,as he turned to his right not wanting to face the host of the body his using."Oh, right.." Dreamxd whispered. "Kindly?" He asked smiling but not a kind one at the demon.

"Oh,please why-" ~~Dream~~ said and looked at the male, "Alright- geez" He added upon getting glared at the three blobs, he silently turned around and sat, eyes close and his mind somewhere they don't know.

The others tightened their grip even more, the god of the server followed a strange man and was even scared of him, Heavens know what could the male do?.. "What the f*uck? green bitch, you really listened to that fucker?" Tommy shouted looking back and forth at the two males. "l-language t-tommy" Bad said in the back.

~~Dream~~ gave the younger blond a sigh before "Look, 'demon owner' i'm done with this. so get it quick so i can return t- just make it fast." Said in his monotone voice. "Alright.." dreamxd said getting quite uneasy of the words the demon slipped through his mouth.

"W-who are you?" Puffy said being the one breaking the silence. "Oh? It's just been months and you don't recognized me already momma?" Dreamxd said Lifting his mask a little to the side. Puffy freeze at the moment and a tear left his eyes "Duckling? Is that really you?" Puffy said at the male. The others in the room looked at puffy and back at the male who is now smiling.

The sheep hybrid started running towards the ender protector, she stop a meter away from him "I knew something was wrong.. I- i'm sorry duckling momma didn't look for you, i tried but then they said you returned from your travel..a-and then that's when you change.."She said hugging his son and continued sobbing.

* * *

_Puffy was in the middle of baking to clear her mind from things,after it she decided to go back home.She bid goodbye to her girlfriend(i know i said this doesn't have a relationship(s) but this on is an exce_ _ption : >)Niki, And started walking far from their bakery. _

_She took a glimpse at her back because she saw a faint shadow, She sigh and continued walking Imagining her little duckling following her as she travel getting woods for her house. A tear left her eyes as she stopped walking and wiped her tears that is now falling like a waterfall. "What happened to you duckling?.."_

_She clearly remember back then dream would always pay her a visit before and after he went travelling to get more items he needed. Until one..Of course he bid his goodbye to his mother but he didn't gave her one when he was back._

_Puffy didn't got an information about her duckling returning, She waited and waited days went to a week and he haven't gave her a visit. Puffy was worried for a minute but she sighs and thought about a good side, ' It's okay puffy, your duckling sometimes took a week before he returned' She thought._

_Until a week turned into a month, Now she was really worried,she left her house to look for her duckling. She questioned some people on her way 'have you seen dream?' or 'do you know where dream is?' she noticed as the others face's turned into a frown before answering her '..no..' or sometimes like 'sorry,i don't where he is."_

_She thought 'what's going on?' as she walk passed every person she asked frown for awhile. She shake her head focusing how can she find her son, she walked onto eret's castle to ask him, wishing he knows where dream is._

_She awkwardly went inside looking right to left to find her friend until she walked to the throne room. She smiled greeted with a smile also. 'Puffy? what comes your here?" Eret asked kindly. "Oh, if you don't mind can i ask something?" puffy answered._

_"Be my guest"The sheep-hybrid smiled at the kind gesture of her friend. That's all she needed to hear "Do you somehow..know where dream is?"She asked as she sheepishly smiled at the king friend._

_Eret stiffened for awhile and then "I really not sure, he went here earlier.." His face getting darker "But! i'm pretty sure you can see him later on you can see him by the community house."_

_"Thank you eret,but don't mind me asking..Why does- why is everyone..you know what, nvm" she said as she shook her head. "Thanks again eret" She said and smiled while leaving the castle._

_Eret let out a sigh as his face getting darker "She still doesn't know..? does she.."_

_**-** _

_After awhile of walking she tilted her head to see a familiar lime hoodie and a familiar white smiley mask, She hurriedly ran to the familiar male. "Dream!!" She shouted. The male looked at her confusingly as she hug her tears started flowing on her cheeks._

_Puffy broke the hug and she touch his cheeks "Duckling, Where have you been? you didn't pay me a visit so i got worried." She said. ~~Dream~~ stared at her emotionless as he back up and said "sorry?" he said. _

_Puffy freeze and looked at the ground and back at ~~dream~~ again."Wha-what do you mean duckling?.." The sheep hybrid said as she stepped closer to her son. "I need to go now, sorry" ~~Dream~~ said coldly walking away from the host's mother._

Puffy sat there silently watching his little duckling walking away from her, she started breaking down there all day until the sun has finally set, she walked slowly and saw her girlfriend's flower shop and stayed there again.

* * *

"it's okay momma" Dreamxd smiled at the sheep-hybrid and help her stand and gain her balance.Puffy smiled at his son thinking their little family will be complete again made her day.

"Captain puffy, i respect you but how are you sure his the real one" Punz said eyes closed as he stepped out from the others. "Hey bro" Dreamxd said recalling the memories he made with punz. The male looked away and then turned back, "Fine, but i don't trust you fully." Punz said to the male.

But deep down he completely trusted the male, no one knew punz and dream are close. They've treated each other like brothers..

_"Punz!" a male said, Punz turned around and smiled at his friend. "Hey dream, Took you long enough." He said to the other. "Bro, be happy i even showed up today, I was busy. but i can't let my 'older brother' wait for me, ain't it?" dream said moving his mask a little from his right showing his mouth._

_"Oh, shut up, smiley. come on i wanna show you something." Punz added. "Oh~ what is it? is it a surprise?!" Dream said, eyes shining. "Quit being like a kid dream, you don't need to act like one." Punz said as he roll his eyes, "Why big brother, do you really hate me that much?" Dream added turning around as he wiped his fake tears._

_"Do you wanna go or not?" Punz said while he crossed his arms. "yeah, yeah" Dream followed the older blond mimicking him. Punz just smiled and continued walking._

_(i don't know what to addd~~~)_

Punz smiled as he remembered a little memory about him and his 'little annoying brother'.

* * *

Dream turned around and looked at nightmare who is now smirking, he got curious. He took a glance at the others seeing them arguing about him, he sighs and made a Are-They-okay face as he looked back at the look-a-like male.

He blinked and Called the demon quietly.

"....ht"

".ight"

"Night"

**~**

~~Dream~~ smirked silently while he listened to their conversation quietly, a faint but alarming buzz suddenly pop up on his communicator. He smirk at that and then his "Dreamie~" suddenly called him,making him turn around.

~~Dream~~ looked at the host "what now demon owner? and get those blobs away from me"

Dreamxd tilted his head "Shut up, they're cute. And come on, stand up." He said a little kind. Nightmare was there when his sad years ago, he owe's him a lot really.

"Why are you being nice now?" He said chuckling a little. "Oh, i'm really not letting anyone kill you, so stand up or i'll change my mind." Dreamxd answered.

He then touch the obsidian. It start glowing purple and white that stopped everyone in talking for a minute. "What are you doing?" Sam said- asked. "I'll be taking him with me. Far away from here."Dreamxd stated and snapped his fingers, a chain showed up to ~~dream's~~ hands. a netherite chain that is glowing purple. "Wow, what is that?" Tommy said peeking from the back of sam,quakity,sapnap and punz. 

"That's cool." Tubbo said from the back near ranboo who is carrying a grass block. "Wait..isn't that..? End chain..?" Ranboo said dropping the grass block. Everyone looked at him in confusion same question going around and around their head 'End chain..?' or either 'What's so good about that?' 

Ranboo went near dreamxd and took out his book and started writing.The others yelled his name not to get any closer to the man because they don't know who really is it. "Kid?-" Dreamxd said but got cut off by "What's your name sir?" "How old are you?" "how did you got the end chain?" "Are you the protector?.." Ranboo stopped writing and freeze for a minute as he hid his pen and book and bowed at the male. "protector i humbly apologize about my behaviour" Dreamxd smiled at the young half enderman.

Everyone tilted their heads of confusion "Protector?" Eret said stepping out from the back. "Yes, Ender protector? never heard of it?" Ranboo said smiling. "I didn't know what to say!! ahhhh i'm so happy i got to see the ender protector!!" Ranboo finished.

"I've heard of it, i thought it was all a myth?.." Callahan said from the back of bad and ant. "Yeah i thought so too." Bad added. Dreamxd chuckled, "Hey there, Ranboo isn't it? I heard about you, enderman's your age talks about how you slowly became like a human.Half enderman and half ghast isn't it?" He said a smile on his face.

Ranboo Smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, protector. i humbly apologized about our actions."The half enderman smiled sheepishly. "It's alright, most of them are old freinds, so i don't mind." Dreamxd added.

"Now for you, Get out from there already." Dreamxd said. ~~Dream~~ nodded and silently walked at the 'demon owner's' back hands chained and clothes ripped. "Hey dreamie~ wait for me~" the demon said smirking.

"What? Dream said but there are already purple substances and a purple-ish light surrounding the other's body as he said "bye, dreamie~"

**-**

**"I'm not done yet, just wait for me dreamie~"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know it's short- Bare with me TwT
> 
> and dis doesn't make sense, i know right? :c momma puffy and her duckling :'> I just read a story about them okay? so why not write them c:  
> I kinda..deleted it so~ i rewrite it? gomen- jan 27
> 
> i thought i posted this days ago and i haven't so~ sorry? -jan.28


	3. "Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this good four-ish hours, now after i post this i shall go back to studying- this was supposed to be a short update but- ehem- i don't know, my hands was not letting go of the keyboard- :>
> 
> I rushed this because it's been days since i uploaded so i think there a ton of spelling errors gomen-

**Previously..**

"I'm not done yet, wait for me dreamie~" They said chuckling a little,as they placed their mask up to show their mouth. As they slowly walk inside a forest hiding smirking as another task given to him.

* * *

**Third POV**

The purple-black light has disappeared making everyone rubbed their eyes to adjust on the lightning of the place.

Some turned around to check if someone is injured, Puffy and Ranboo stood with each other as they saw Dreamxd standing still while getting slightly darker. "D-duckling?" Puffy said, walking towards him.

Dreamxd slowly turned around, his not that anymore but you can't still clearly see his face. "..Fuck" the male said-whispered- head facing the ceiling. "What honey..?" Puffy asked as she backed away by the signal she got from Ranboo.

"F*ck" Dreamxd yelled, sighing after.The ceiling of the place started to crumble, they looked up and surrounded the 'minors' while some giving their helmets to the duo.

Once they felt that it was okay, they backed away to let the others breath. "I'm fine," They heard and a short chuckle at their back. They turned around to see the male smiling. Dreamxd felt the stares, he silently face them "Sorry about that..Anger issues is hard if you lost control" He said chuckling again and smiled at them sheepishly.

The male looked at the blobs again and patted their heads.

Now they're more curious. Why the hell did the male patted the white smooth round stones with a smiley face on each of them.They're about to say something when they heard a short chuckle at they're back, they turned around to meet a smiling Ranboo. "Ranboo?" Sam asked.

Ranboo stopped laughing/chuckling and looked at the older males/female staring at him. "Sorry, it's just the blobs" Ranboo said. "What blobs, Ranboo?" Punz asked.

Ranboo now started snickering.The three smooth stone flew towards the half enderman or what they saw. "What, how come you guys talk to Ranboo but not me!" Dreamxd whined wiping his fake tears as it slowly drop on his cheeks, making the others say 'What the fuck' on their heads.

Now Ranboo started laughing harder."Ranboo,how could you!They're never talk to me before!" Dreamxd whined again, left hand pointed at the half enderman as his right swaying side to side. Ranboo stopped laughing to talk, "Sorry-" "What the fuck? is something wrong with you two?" Tommy shouted stopped Dreamxd from saying things at Ranboo.

"Ranboo!" The male whispered. Ranboo then shook his hands and walked towards the robed man, blobs following him. While the stares of the others following every step he took.

"They can't see anything, Ranboo" Dreamxd stated. "What do you mean?" Ranboo asked the male. "Only enders' could see my things, including the blobs usually only they can see is smooth stones or such"Dreamxd explained as Ranboo's tail keep swaying. "Oh, that make sense i guess, but why tho? The younger male asked.

"Well, beca-" "Sh*t" Dremxd said. "I completely forgot." Dreamxd said as he face palmed his face and sigh. "ok-" he continued.

"Hey f*cker" Tommy shouted getting Dreamxd's attention. The robed male closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he looked at the loud blond "Yes, Tommy?" he said. "How come Ranboo only got an explanation?" Tommy shouted as he flinched at the older male's look. Dreamxd took a deep breath again "Fuck" he said as he raise his hand and ruffle his hair.

"Language! muffinheads! I just got back to get some bandages and you guys are being big muffinheads again."Bad said as he entered the place.

Dreamxd sigh "Sorry, bad" Dreamxd said as he looked around and back at them again. "Is something wrong,Dream?" Eret said after bad and him patch up Tubbo.

"I want everyone to cooperate to what i'm about so say, alright?" Dream started. "What for? is something wrong?" Sapnap having a courage to finally talk, earning a "Yes, now listen." Dreamxd said. "Any minute now this whole place will collapsed, so don't make anymore large step." At that they stood still and didn't budge.

The three smooth stone(s) now surrounding them. "I made a barrier, it will keep away stones- i mean- obsidian,nevermind. that will crash you." he said as he eyes go dull,emerald green now turned into an dark amber green, everyone flinch and sigh as the robed male's eyes turned back to normal.

"Uh, where? cause clearly all i can see is three smooth stones that is surrounding us."Quackity asked as he snapped back to reality.

Dream sigh and flew a block high, "Do i have to?" He asked as a part of the place crumble a little. "I- I guess? if it can make it more easier.." Ranboo answered the male. 

"G-guys.." Puffy said getting everyone's attention. "What is it, Puffy?" Bad questioned. "L-look up.." they looked up to see a hanging bunch of obsidian, "D-dream-" Quackity said." It's fine guys, trust me. just calm down and don't take anymore step-" Ranboo tried to calm them down.

-Cling-

They froze as the obsidian started falling, some of them shouted and some covered their heads."AHHHHHHH Fuck!fuck!fuck!!" Tommy being the loudest. They glance at the robed male, dull amber eyes stared at them while smirking.

We shouldn't have trusted him.

We shouldn't have trusted him.

We shouldn't have-

They look up as they heard as of cutting metal, as soon as they looked up they were shocked as they watched the obsidian cut in half,one in there sides. "What the fuck?" Tommy said eyes still big. "I told you, i made a barrier" The male said smiling at them.

"Are you still doing it?" Raboo asked. "I don't see why not" Dreamxd answered. He slowy raised his left hand in shoulder lenght, eyes closed. The orb that was floating on his side, now slowly levitating to his hand.

  
They watch in awe as he took out the color of the orb like it's a liquid and let it levitate on his right hand as it mixed it's color, the liquid slowly turned into a air like. They're mouth turned into 'o' shape as the male blowed the liquid air-like to them."Cool" Quackity shouted. "Eey Mi gusta!!" Tommy said looking at dreamxd. The robed male smiled and let the orb float peacefully on his side.

  
"Ranboo, i kinda need you to do your thing if i signal later" Dreamxd sheepishly smiled at the half enderman, Ranboo let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What if i messed up? again.." Ranboo said as he got closer, away from the barrier.  
Dreamxd flew towards the half enderman "Ranboo, it's your gift. it's meant for you to use." The robed male smiled. "And of course! you have my blessing." He added as he put his thumb on the younger male's forehead.

  
Ranboo closed his eyes so did Dreamxd, as the robed male words kept reapeting on his head. "Ranboo, it's your gift and it's meant for you to use." He slowly opened his eyes and with that the others looked at him gasping at the sight.Ranboo has a green and red eyes, but as soon as he opened his eyes it was glowing and much lighter than his original eyes. There was a white spiral tatoo-like on his forehead where Dreamxd's thumb was.

  
Raboo backed away and enter the barrier, as his eyes slowly turned back to it's original color. "Wow, Pog!" Tubbo and Tommy said in sync. Dreamxd smiled and turned around, he took a deep breath "En," He called out.

  
A second later an enderman popped up near the male. The two started talking, murmuring words they don't understand. That's why they let the two talk and mind there own business,even if they want to know no one could understand any words even ranboo.

  
Some sat, either talking to someone or just peacefully sittting. Tommy who can't stood still turned around and glarrred at the enderman which gave him a deathly glare also before continuing to talk.

  
He flinch as he frowned muttering words on his head. The enderman who is talking to the robed male is defenitely a 'end enderman' which Ranboo accidentally said while scribbling on his book.

  
It was looking weird than the other enderman who is now slowly surrounding the robed male.The end enderman or 'En' has a weird looking white spiral thing on his head also but a lot bigger than Ranboo's. His are more glowing, purple with white shading on it like Ranboo's but it's quiet different.

  
"Who the F*ck is that shit?" Tommy said. "It's probably one of Dream's enderman"Quackity said as he looked at the loud blond.

"It's a he, and his not an ordinary end enderman, if he is. His probably stronger than any other end endermans'. But the purple and white paricles on his back and some on his side explain everything.."Ranboo said making everyone look at him either confusion or curuosity.

  
When he felt the stares, he realize he spoke out loud so he stopped writting and sheepishly smiled. "The fuck Ranb-" "Language!" Tommy getting cut off by the demon/angel hybrid as he back away a little.

  
"Explain everything what, Ranboo?" Sam asked after he silence the loud blond and the demon/angel hybrid. Ranboo hid his book&quill and looked at the creeper hybrid. "His a chosen by the end protector." Ranboo answered.

  
"That's cool." Jack said. "Right? Pog!" Ranboo said as his tail continued wagging.Tubbo tilted his head before asking "Will that make you the second chosen Ranboo?" Ranboo's eyes shined as he look at the younger brunette.

  
"No, no, no probably not Tubbo! And beside it's common for enders' to have a blessing from the ender protector" Ranboo said as he let his tail rest between his legs.They looked back at the male who is now talking to a bunch of end enderman and even earth endermans. "I can feel you guys staring from here" Dreamxd said.

  
"What are you even doing green bitch?"Tommy shouted earning a glare from the older males inside the barrier.Dreamxd sigh and looked at Tommy "Things you don't need to know,Tommy." He said turning around to face a diamond blue eyes staring at him. "Why-" "Ah,ah,ah,ah.No" Dreamxd cut off as he snapped his fingers to appear a black mask-like to cover the teen's mouth.

  
"Any minute now,Ranboo" Dreamxd sigh and smiled at the half enderman. Ranboo closed his eyes and slowly opened them, once again his eyes were glowing with the spiral thing on his forehead.

  
The robed male looked at the sheep hybrid and smiled "I'll visit you and mom later, ok mama?" He said earning a smile and a nod from his mother.  
He switched his glance to the younger brunette who had bandage and an eyebag near the sheep hybrid. "I'll talk too you later tubbo." Dreamxd said looking at the brunette "ok?" Tubbo replaid.

  
He closed his eyes and smiled. 'Promise.' ' Even you don't recognize me, I haven't broke our promise.'

* * *

  
  
_"Clay..?" a young brunette said as he enter a dark room. "Bo? what are you doing here?" 'Clay' said as he covered his bag full of clothes and food._

  
_"I just woked up because i heared ~~Drista's~~ door opened, and when i checked her room she wasn't there.." 'Bo' said yawning as he rubbed his eyes. "Come here.." 'Clay' said gesturing the younger brunette to come closer._

  
_"Promise me you will not forget big brother, ok?" 'Clay' started as a tear left his eye "Clay? are you okay? I promise..?" bo addded. "Well! you should promise too! you shoudn't forget me either!" Bo said._

  
_~~Tubbo~~ slowly raised his hand and showed his pinky finger, "Pinky promise?" 'Bo' whispered. Dream chuckled "Of course, how could i forget you, pinky promise.." He said as they pinky promised._

  
_"Ok now, let's get you to bed" He said as he stand up.'Bo' let out a yawn again and rubbed his eyes "Mhm" he responded._

  
**_~_ **

_"Hop on" 'Clay' said as he patted the bed. "mmm" 'Bo' responed. Before 'Clay' left he sang a luluby the young brunette, "I promise to never forget you, I love you so much..It's just for the meantime" 'Clay' whispered,and gently kissed his forehead._

  
_'Clay' quietly closed the door and went to his room to get his bags. He queitly walked through the living room carrying ~~Drista~~. He left a letter on the table, And closed his eyes before closing the front door._

  
_'I love you ~~dad,tubbo~~..' 'Clay' thought as he slowly took out a family picture from his pocket and looked at it smiling. "we'll be leaving now.. ~~Mom~~ , ~~Lani~~ i love you guys.." 'Clay' said before turning around and continued walking, tears slowly dropping every footsteps he take._

* * *

  
**"Now Ranboo!" Dreamxd Shouted.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bYe BiSh SeLp- i shall now die-  
> I was almost done when suddenly it was all gone! Fuck! Another four hours of writing! fuck this 1000+ words! Ugh!!!  
> I haven't opened this fic for at least 3 days- and i didn't wrote anything- gomen
> 
> Thank you for reading this- shoot i need to make the fan art i promised- bye- :>


	4. "Amber Eyes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ i'll be adding some POV's on this episode :) But i think it'll be more focused on the 'Third POV' :>
> 
> I may or may not forgotten some things or lines-

**Previously...**

"Now, Ranboo!" Dreamxd shouted, refocusing his gaze to the falling obsidian.

* * *

**Ranboo's POV**

I backed away slightly when dream shouted, i took a deep breath before focusing on getting us out of this giant box of obsidian. I forced my body to do what i needed to do.

Slowly i opened my eyes and closed it many times to adjust to the bright light, i heard a "Pog" to my back and i smiled, thinking 'i made it without teleporting into a wall' as i chuckled inside my head and let out a sigh in relief.

I happily got my book&quill on my inventory to write before i completely forget it and hugged it tightly onto my chest and turned around, the last thing i knew i passed out.

Maybe i accidentally jinxed it?..

**Tubbo's POV**

Ranboo is standing in front of us all, a smile on his face.

I smiled back, but when i opened my eyes again..Ranboo's smile turned into a frown-frown?- as he tighten his grip on his book?

My eyes widened when Ranboo started collapsing. "Ranboo!" Sam shouted and caught Ranboo, he is the nearest to him after all. 

I quickly ran over them as the others following after, Puffy knows about this medical things as she said and went closer to Ranboo, checking if somethings wrong with him.

"Ranboo? A little space guys" She gestured and the ones who surrounded them backed away including me.

I loosen my grip and asked "Is he okay? puffy?" and looked at them. "I think so," She replied "He just passed out because of the teleporting thing" She added as she let out a sigh and looked at me with a smile.

I smiled back "Is everything alright there?" I heard Eret asked from the back "Just a little problem bigman! we'll handle it!" I answered the King.

**Third POV**

They looked around, checking where they were, finding signs about the place.

"Where so far from the spawn i think..i haven't seen any kind of place before.." Callahan gestured,some could only understand. Being a deer hybrid he loves to wander around.(ghostbur do that a lot :>)

"Great!" Sapmap sarcasm "Where the fuck even is this place!" The male added, earning a "Language!" from his dad i mean- bad.

 **_** **_**

They looked at Ranboo who let out a groan slowly waking up, slightly shaking his head as his hand run through his hair.

"Ranboo? dear, are you alright?" Puffy asked the half enderman. Slowly Ranboo opened his eyes seeing that he was leaning on a dark oak tree.

The half enderman looked more and he found that he -they- were in a jungle- where there was all different kinds of tree in it. Ranboo was leaning on a dark oak tree and next to it is an oak, birch, and even jungle.

In his front there was a spruce tree? were they near a snow biome? He slowly stood up by the help of Puffy while he asked "W-where are we..?" Voice low almost a whisper.

They mentally face-palmed there self remembering Ranboo don't certainly remember things such as, this.

He looked at Sam who let out a short sigh "I was expecting this, but i got a little hope that you may know this place." "Since, you were the one who le- i mean teleported us here." Sam added.

"I did.?" Ranboo replied, standing confusingly towering all of them. "You did Ranboo, are you familiar with this place?" Tubbo calmly asked, giving the male a reassuring smile.

Ranboo went silent for a minute looking around "I think so.." The hybrid replied, still staring at a familiar carved ruins, not that far from them.

"Oh.." the half enderman whispered, he turned around and flinched as he smiled sheepishly. 

Almost everyone staring at him,each of them has there own enchantment netherite armors,(well maybe not the T bros) has there own weapons.

His gaze caught a murmuring tommy, who was struggling, taking something off of his mouth. Ranboo chuckled "Are you alright, Tommy?" he said as he calmed down a bit.

Tommy looked at him and gave him a friendly finger. "MmmM mMm" Tommy murmured, The half enderman chuckled a little.

"MMmmMmMMmMMMMMmmmMm" Tommy stood up walking fast as he walk to Ranboo and then walked circled a step in front of the half enderman and gestured, still murmuring.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, here let me help" Ranboo said. "mMmm?" The loud teen respond as he backed up.

"i'll just try to take it off" Ranboo added, as his tail curled up on his legs. "Mmmmmm" Tommy murmured, arms crossed as he walked nearer to the older male.

Tommy flinched by the sudden coldness "mMmM!MmMmMmMmMMMmM!" He murmured. "Sorry," Ranboo apologist, and gave a sheepishly smile at the blond.

When a clicking sound was heard Ranboo looked a Tommy, "Is it gone?" He asked "Nmop" Tommy answered while he shook his head.

"Uhm, i guess..this is better..?"Ranboo said nervously. "I guesmp" The loud blond respond, as he hid his hand on his pocket. 

Punz looked at a bush(s) near the trees "Shh" he said as the bush(s) rustled caught his attention.

**Punz's POV**

I slowly raised my netherite sword and gestured the others. "Who's there..?" I said walking closer, slowly.

**Third POV**

"Duckkkkk!!!" A voice said as he cleared the bush(s) to see the incoming arrows pointed at there direction.

They followed the voice and ducked, after a couple of minutes the place was clear and the arrows were stock on a dark oak tree.

"It has poison splash on it.." Jack said as he studied the arrows "Don't touch it." Sam said at the male with glasses. Jack turning around while clicking his tongue.

They looked at the male, and saw Quackity leaning to the oak tree, panting. A shadow appeared at the bush(s) and they raised they're weapons and pointed it on the direction.

"woah, woah! what's going on here?" A certain cat hybrid asked as he eyed the place. Some of them still laying on the ground and some holding there weapons.

Eret stepped forward "How did you guys got there?" he said "You could've got hurt" The King added.

"I was just wandering, you know- looking if where are we- then 'Boom' Arrow's were chasing me" The duck hybrid explained gesturing where he went. 

"I don't even know where those," He pointed at the arrows "Came from!" He added on his explanation.

Sam looked at the bush(s) again and hid his netherite sword and exchange it with his warden's trident."someone- or something's, coming towards us." Sam whispered.

"And it's getting nearer.." Ant added as his ear moved left and right. They each raised their weapons, forming a attack pose. 

While Quackity hid behind the group since he was still processing the arrow attack. Tommy and Tubbo hid also since they only have a couple of things.

**__**

"Lower your weapons" Ranboo said, in front of the group, straight to the direction. 

Sapnap tighten his grip on his sword "What?" Sapnap replied, turning orange-ish. He flinched when someone hold his hand, he looked at bad who was smiling at him. 

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes and calmed down. "Thank you bad," Sapnap said "Anger issue really got the best of me.." He added. "It's okay sapnap," Bad replied.

"Wams thamtp Normalm?" Tommy asked backing away when spanap gave him a glare and a huff. "Just don't ask about it, tommy" Bad said to the loud blond. 

Ranboo was still standing in front of the group. "Ranboo?" Tubbo said as he held The half enderman's arm. 

The hybrid slowly turned around to take a glance and faced the bush(s) again. Tubbo was still holding the older male's arm he noticed his eye's were green -light green? amber green?-

"Guys, Ranboo's eyes were green.." Tubbo stated,head facing the ground "isnt-" "I mean literally green!" Tubbo added,turning around. Ranboo -Ranboo?- let go of Tubbo's grip on his arm and walk even closer. 

Sam noticed a figure, human figure and looked if someone's missing on there group. When there was no one missing "guy's there's someone there!" Sam said helping Tubbo getting Ranboo away from the bush(s).

"It's getting even closer" Ant whispered and shush them, raising his sword even more. "Someone stop him- maybe his in endeman- i mean other half sleepwalking!-" Puffy whispered getting a lead maybe to tie him up.

**__**

**"Hey- guys,sorry i got a little late! What are you guys doing!?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it? :>
> 
> thank you for the kudos and bookmarks!! :)  
> Stay safe! drink water to stay hydrated and eat well! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not going to add chapter two TwT
> 
> Let's see first if anybody gonna like this :>
> 
> I change and put some lines so it can be more understandable-


End file.
